


6:29 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never eat my fried chicken!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled.





	6:29 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never eat my fried chicken!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled before he attacked a hungry creature by his Smallville farm.

THE END


End file.
